


why can't you say it's love

by lilflowerbud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerbud/pseuds/lilflowerbud
Summary: after the nature republic 'i love you' game, Chanbaek have a fight when all they want is people to know about their love





	why can't you say it's love

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling fluffy and angsty so here ya go a lil chanbaek drabble  
> also very cringy read at ur own risk

Chanyeol was fuming when he crossed the threshold of the dorm, an equally as angry Baekhyun in tow, and the rest of his band mates were following, discontentment clear on their faces in the forms of scowls.

Jongin barely managed to slip into his room after throwing his giant best friend what he hoped was a comforting smile before the fight broke out, Baekhyun lashing out first.

"Why do you always have to make a big deal out of everything?" Seeing the look Chanyeol threw him, he rolled his eyes, hating that he was wrong, but it didn't stop him from arguing. "Alright, maybe you don't. But why do you get so mad at me for that?"

"Well I'm sorry that not everything and everyone goes around like you would like them to. You're actually pushing my buttons here, and the last thing I want is for the whole world to see this group fall apart. Heck I don't want this group to fall apart."

"And how exactly will that happen? By admitting the truth?"

Chanyeol sighed, on the verge of screaming at Baekhyun. Last time he'd done so was years ago, and he didn't want their relationship to go south again for months because he'd scared and ignored his own boyfriend.

"This is a truth you were so intend on hiding, so don't you dare act up on me now."

"Sehun and I are just trying-"

"Sehun and you are always just trying stuff. You're just always the most perfect, and innocent, aren't you?" Chanyeol interrupted, raising his voice a bit before he calmed himself and resumed in a much quieter tone. "Look here, for years I've had to put up with your schemes because you didn't want people to find out. Whatever you did, I forgave you, because you used the excuse of wanting to protect us. Fair enough. And now you want me to go out there and tell everyone just because you had a change of mind?"

Baekhyun made move to answer, but Chanyeol raised a hand. "I'm not finished. See, not everything is about you. And you might be my world, Baek, my everything, but the boys don't deserve this crap. Especially not now. I've seen what happens when one of us gets close to just talking with a girl, let alone a full dating scandal. I don't want them to have to pay the price for our choices. So no, I can't go on live television, and confess I love you. I can't kiss you on live videos. I can't touch you as I want during shows. I can't have all that, because I can't sacrifice other people's work and passions for one person, be it my universe, that person, or anyone else."

Baekhyun stayed silent, slowly sitting down on the couch before the tears that had been brimming his eyes started gliding down his cheeks. Chanyeol sighed and joined his side, tugging his boyfriend to sit on his lap.

"I'm not sad," the smaller one hiccuped, "I'm just frustrated."

"Me too Hyun. You don't know how much I want to show the world that you're mine. But unfortunately this is the life we've chosen. One day we'll tell them. We'll admit to everything."

Baekhyun sniffed, pouting. "Promise?" He looked so adorable Chanyeol felt the urge to ruffle his ashy blond hair. "Promise."

With their linked pinkies, and with a thousand other promises of infinite, unconditional love, they shared a deep kiss.


End file.
